


love you to death

by mechup



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Multi, also Beth Ann/Rob & Simone/Karl are tagged but they're not being shipped, but this was in my head & i had to get it out sdfkjsdfnjkd, no one's gonna read this bc no one watches this goddamn show, they're only tagged bc they're in relationships + unrequited stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: Beth Ann, Simone, and Taylor all love their husbands.





	love you to death

_ nineteen sixty-three _

Beth Ann loves Rob. She loves him and she hopes (she never used to doubt it but she’s not so sure anymore, now that she’s seen him with April) he loves her back. Things used to be so simple, before she found out about his affair, when she had no idea what he was doing behind her back. She supposes it’s better to know than to be kept in the dark about it, but it _ hurts_. It hurts that there’s something Rob needs so badly that he has to look elsewhere since he apparently can’t get it from her. She wishes none of this had ever happened, but... it’s introduced her to April, which she is very thankful for.

Beth Ann shouldn’t love April, she’s _ her husband’s girlfriend _ for heaven’s sake, but she can’t help it. She had tried so hard to hate the girl, to dislike her at the very least; who in their right mind would be fond of the person their husband is cheating on them with? But April is so sweet and talented and full of life, she actually has plans for the future and believes in herself. She knows who she is and what she wants and that she can go far, and it’s everything Beth Ann now wishes she herself could’ve been. She used to pride herself for being such a good wife, but now? Now, she’s not so sure she even wants to be with Rob. 

She’s tried so hard that it seems kind of pointless to give up now, especially after all she’s done to win back his attention, but things are just so different then they were when all of this started. Getting to know April has been a lot of things but most of all it’s been eye-opening; she used to think of Rob as one of the best things in her life, but now she’s starting to see that she doesn’t need him at all. The idea of being without her husband is scary but it also sounds like it’ll give her an opportunity to finally be free. All her life, she pictured her life as what it is currently. But now when she looks ahead, what she sees is April. 

The problem is there’s no way April loves her back. The girl said it herself, she loves Rob. But Beth Ann was in love with Rob too, and she can’t help but think maybe, just maybe it’s not impossible that April feels the same way about her.

_ nineteen eighty-four _

Simone loves Karl. She loves him and she’s aware it’s selfish (but what has she _ ever _ been, if not selfish?) but she desperately wants him to love her in return. Looking back, now that she knows, Karl being gay is not a big surprise, but that doesn’t mean she can just go back to living how she did before their marriage. She can’t simply pretend like he doesn’t mean everything to her, like everything they experienced together didn’t actually matter. At least he seems to appreciate her, even if it’s not enough and not in the way she wants; he’s told her she’s his best friend and she does appreciate it but it’s difficult. They’ve had so many laughs and good times together, and she wishes Karl suddenly (well, it’s sudden to her) not being in love with her because he’s gay didn’t have to change so many things between them.

Simone thinks that she could love Tommy, if he wasn’t so young and she didn’t have so much experience with life. There are so many reasons why they shouldn’t be together, and it certainly doesn’t help that he’s her best friend’s son. But all she’s ever desired is for someone to see her the way she should be seen, the way she _ deserves _ to be seen, and Tommy does exactly that. He practically worships her, in bed (or rather, van) and out. And not only that, but he listens to her like she’s saying something that’s worth actually hearing. She hasn’t had many people in her life who treat her like that.

She tries to justify it by telling herself that neither of them ever intend to take their relationship past what it currently is. All they have going for them is they know the same people and the sex is amazing, but there’s not much beyond that. She hadn’t even planned for this to go on long enough that someone finds out, but now Karl knows and Naomi will most likely figure it out sooner or later. She knows they’re going to have to stop at one point or another but now that she’s gotten a taste of it, she’s finding she can’t (read: doesn’t want to) give it up. Perhaps one day she’ll make good choices regarding the men in her life, but today is not that day.

God, she needs a divorce and then a drink.

_ two thousand nineteen _

Taylor loves Eli. She loves him and she knows (because she’s been through so much with him and the fact that they’ve stuck together all this time means something) he loves her too. It feels like they’ve known each other for forever, like it’d be wrong if anything were to happen to their relationship. They’re comfortable together and they know each other and she almost can’t imagine life without him. She’s so lucky that he’s so understanding and open minded, she doesn’t know if she’d be able to do this otherwise.

Taylor also loves Jade, no matter what her family or anyone else might say about it. She never planned for Jade to end up meaning so much to her, but once they got to know each other Taylor had found it impossible not to fall. Jade is one of the best people she knows and she’s so glad to be with her. It’s at the point where she thinks she might die if she ever had to be without Jade.

She may have initially had a few qualms about Eli knowing her too, in fact she still does, but it seems to be working out well enough. That’s the good thing about polyamory — she can love both of them and not feel any guilt. It’s a bonus that Eli and Jade get along so well and seem interested in each other. She’s glad she doesn’t have to continue hiding her and Jade’s relationship, of course it’s going to be hard, but it’s so worth it. There’s bound to be jealousy and it could be very messy if it should happen that this ends badly, but if she wasn’t willing to take that risk then she wouldn’t be doing this. 

She loves Eli and she loves Jade, and she wouldn’t give either of them up for anything.


End file.
